pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis Cassius goes with the children to the Battle Chateau to do a few repairs, since their real destination is Cyllage City. Meanwhile, Team Flare makes deal with Malva, the reporter, who makes next moves on dealing with "nuisances". Chapter Plot Some time before they group went on the journey, Grace visited X's room, happy he ate the previous night's dinner. She asked X about Y, who was attending the Sky Trainer academy, seeing that Y was very serious about becoming a Sky Trainer, rather than a Rhyhorn racer. X sent Grace a message not to ask him for advice. Y came home and heard Grace asking X for advice on how to prevent Y from attending the Academy. Y was very angry at that, since her mother wouldn't allow Y to pursue her own path. Grace thought that was the best for Y and left for two days, since she had a trip to somewhere. Y did not care and brushed her mother off. That was the last thing Y said to her mother before the accident at Vaniville Town. In the present, Cassius visits the Battle Chateau and is greeted by a man. Cassius replies he came here to check up on the storage system. Cassius had his assistants go to check up on the maintenance. Cassius turns to Emma, who has befriended Espurr and nicknamed her Mimi. With everyone gone, Cassius tells it is safe to come out. From behind the van, the children come out of the blanket. The children can finally breathe, since Cassius, as precaution, had them all stay at the back of the van, since they still are far away from Cyllage City. Before they went with Cassius, the group decided they needed to go with Cassius to Cyllage City to find more clues about what happened to Grace. Cassius advised he could take them there using the van. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna were surprised Cassius would help them so easily. Cassius replied he will only take them there because he is tasked to get there to check up on the storage system. He showed them his van and soon they were to hide at the back of his van, else the enemy might've spotted them. Back in the present, the group is worried about Y, who is still depressed, hearing what happened to her mother. Trevor admits it is sad to see Y like that, since she was always taking care of all of them. Shauna notices X is gone and find him outside the van. A Toxicroak goes to attack, so X has Manectric Mega Evolve. Mega Manectric dodges Toxicroak's attack and defeats it by emitting electricity. Cassius came and was not pleased X did not stay in the van, as ordered. X does not listen to Cassius, who sends Gourgeist to wrap Manectric. Cassius makes it clear they must not make unnecessary risks to save Y's mother. X goes to send Kanga, but Trevor stops him, claiming this was just Elec's exercise, to train it a bit, since X has recently obtained it. X was mad at Trevor, who reminded X they have to get to Cyllage City soon, with Cassius' help to get there quickly and safely. X sees Trevor has a point, but reminds Trevor they must not trust strangers so easily. He wishes to have as little business with them as possible, calling Elec back. Trevor sees without Y, it is hard to let everyone stay together. Elsewhere, a woman asks Xerosic about the people and Pokémon of Vaniville Town. Xerosic replies they are all locked up in the cells, while the Pokémon are trapped in special Poké Balls. Xerosic continues on, for there is a woman that continues breaking out of the jail, suggesting to increase security measures. Xerosic replies these people will be used to transport a "tree" to the HQ, since they don't have enough grunts. The woman agrees, for the last grunt proved to be nearly useless. The woman thinks there should be a punishment for the grunt, who failed to acquire the two Mega Stones and lost the document about the Mega Evolution. The grunt begs for forgiveness. The woman reminds the grunt he did manage to accomplish two things: he found the Gyaradosite and found the unconscious boy, Clemont, as a valuable hostage. The woman dismissed Xerosic to find a prisoner to take care of an issue. The woman goes through the Poké Balls and finds a Fennekin and a Pokédex. Malva opens the case and crushes the Pokédex with her heel, then asks Aliana to give her Pyroar back. Aliana gives Pyroar to the woman, reminding her she should've asked it politely. The woman, Malva, stands by Lysandre's painting, thinking she is the best suited to "match his qualities". Back at the Battle Chateau, Cassius rides the van, since the storage system has been checked up. The staff of the Chateau thank Cassius for upgrading the system and let him know it is fine to borrow "it". The group leaves the van and into the helicopter. The group wonders why are they in a helicopter. Cassius replies the only way to get to Cyllage City, by using the van, is to get through the Connecting Cave. However, that tunnel is too dark, has too many Zubat and many spots where they could be ambushed. Cassius finds it faster and safer to go across the sky. Cassius also remembers that Clemont guy is a famous inventor and the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. He went to Cyllage City to find a solution for blackouts at Lumiose City, and saw the woman, Grace, by coincidence. Manectric is worried for its former master, but is told they will find Clemont. Suddenly, Cassius notices half a dozen things on his radar. A person passes by the helicopter. The group looks through and finds many Sky Trainers and Vivillon surrounding the helicopter. Debuts Pokémon *Vivillon (Archipelago, Continental, Garden, Icy Snow, Jungle, Modern, Monsoon, Polar, River, Sandstorm, Sun and Tundra pattern) *Malva's Fennekin Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters